New York, I Love You, XOXO
by taleoftwoherondales
Summary: Gossip Girl meets TMI... Clary Morgenstern is a mystery among the Upper East Siders. What happens when she makes her triumphant return to Manhattan after years of being MIA? Will her former friends accept her? And what about her brother's rivalry with the boy she's been in love with for years? One thing's for sure, it's going to be one hell of a school year. Clace, Sizzy, Malec
1. Black and White and Red all Over!

**Hi my name is A.S and I admit I have a problem... I can't finish the stories I've already started, but I can keep making new ones that I swear I'm going to update! Yeah, it's bad. So instead of writing "Scandals and Secrets" or "Project Golden Boy", I have been spending the last month watching reruns of Gossip Girl, getting my social life back in order, and prepping for the SATs/ACTs. So from all that Gossip Girl, I obviously thought of combining my favorite book series and favorite T.V. show. I think it's interesting, and I hope you do too! Maybe I'll actually be good at updating this since I'm not just writing it as I go...**

**xoxo, A**

* * *

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, and do I have news for you._

_Sure, summer has come and gone, but a new school year means new secrets, and new secrets means new scandals. Let's check in with Manhattan's Elite._

_**J.C.- otherwise known as Jonathan Morgenstern, son of the wealthiest businessman in the city, was spotted vacationing in the Hampton's with the usual suspects. Of course our favorite womanizer was spotted with many bikini-clad hotties and cool drinks. Way to go, J.C.**_

_**A- Ah, Alec Lightwood, son of Mayrse Lightwood, the internationally renowned fashion designer, and the gorgeous movie star, Robert Lightwood. Rumor has it A kept his profile low this summer so he could meet up with his lover. Secret escapades? Really, A? You should know better by now.**_

_**I- On the complete opposite spectrum of her brother, our Queen of Constance, Isabelle Lightwood was spotted jet setting across the globe. Solo. Sources say she's hung up on a certain guy with the initials "S.L." C'mon, I, you know you can do so much better. **_

_**S- where has our resident tech nerd meets punk rocker been all summer? Besides practicing who knows what in his townhouse with his favorite band of nobody's and developing computer game software, S has been seen with M, looking like a little bit more than friends. Come back to the UES, S. It's where you belong. You left Brooklyn and M long ago.**_

_**M- The former Elite has officially gone rogue, except for her rendezvous with S.  
Renouncing her family, M got a job in Brooklyn and lives in a tiny loft. Will we see her at Constance this year, or will she be making our brews? **_

_**Seb- Sebastian Verlac was spotted in his usual place, next to J.C. at the clubs or his daddy's hotel bars. Daddy Verlac isn't going to be too happy when he inevitably sees the compromising photos of his son and his best friend's exploitations. What happens in the Hampton's doesn't always stay in the Hampton's, boys. Arrest reports don't lie.**_

_**J- Finally, our favorite Golden Boy. Jace Herondale, resident hottie of St. Jude's, and son of New York's favorite congressman, has been cleaning up his act. Gone with his party boy tendencies and alcoholism. After dumping girlfriend Kaelie Whitewillow at the end of sophomore year, J has been going stag to every party and doesn't seem in a hurry to get back in the game. Sticking to XC and Lacrosse this year, J? Or will you be the player you once were?**_

_**Now to address the biggest rumor of the summer: Clarissa Morgenstern. After the high-profile affair between Jocelyn Morgenstern and Luke Graymark, an affluent lawyer, and even higher-profile divorce, our little C moved upstate to live with her artsy mother and brand new stepfather. Ten years later, and baby Morgenstern has been spotted in the Hampton's with daddy dearest and J.C, no longer looking like the tiny six year old we once all knew. She was also spotted carrying boxes into the Morgenstern's penthouse. Don't you know that we have people for that here, C? Why is she back? Where has she been? **_

_**Xoxo, Gossip Girl**_

* * *

"Clary, you look like a goddess!" Exclaimed Elle, her father's maid. According to Clary's brother, Jonathan, The "White" Party was the biggest one of the summer, and that meant she had to go. Clary wasn't big on parties, or the Upper East Side in general, but she had missed so much over the past ten years. Maybe it would be nice to get reacquainted with the people she went to kindergarten with before she was thrown into the shark tank that was Constance-St. Jude's. Clary tentatively glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her scarlet curls were piled up into an intricate updo, complete with a glistening silver chain headband, and her 5'4 frame was cloaked in a shimmering ivory dress, cinched at the waist with a chain similar to her headband. Her three inch silver heels elevated her to a respectable 5'7 without becoming a detriment to her walking abilities.

"Gracious, I look great, but still like myself." Clary appraised Elle's work. Her makeup was light, allowing her subtle freckles to show, even with her Hampton's tan. She mostly spent the summer on the deck of the Morgenstern's pool, eating popcorn and reading a good book. Sometimes she would run on the beach. Her school in New Hampshire had made her captain of the Cross Country team as a sophomore. Did Constance have an athletic program? Or was it just another snooty Ivy League prep school? It was most likely the latter.

"Sis, are you ready to go?" Called her brother, the notorious Jonathan Morgenstern. According to some website called "Gossip Girl", Jon was quite the All-star at St. Jude's. Gossip Girl also had some pretty interesting pictures of him and his friends, and even a map tracking their every move. It was really quite creepy.

Jon was sporting a well fitting white dress shirt, black slacks, and a black and silver stripped tie. He looked like the cover boy of, "I'm rich, good-looking and have my life handed to me on a silver platter." Jocelyn and Luke had made sure Clary didn't grow up that way. Sure, she knew how to dress and which forks to use at dinner parties, but she considered herself lucky, not entitled to be affluent. Wealth should come from hard work, not birthright.

"Sure." Clary gave her brother a tight-lipped smile. This party was really the last place she wanted to be, but Jon and their father were adamant. She had been anti-social all summer and needed to get out of the house.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but we're sharing a limo with my friends. It's sort of a pre-party ritual. A little champagne, a little gossip, a little hooking up. You know most of them." Clary watched as a shiny stretch limousine pulled up beside the driveway of the Morgenstern summer home. Clary sighed. She did not want to drink champagne or gossip or make out with anyone. She just wanted to get this over with so she could appease her father and continue to stay out of Jon's way.

"Guys, this is my sister, Clary. Most of you knew her when we were kids, before she moved away. Clare, meet Manhattan's Elite." Jon said as Clary slid into the car behind him.

She gazed at the faces of the people she used to know, some ice cold, and some brilliant and welcoming. Silver painted fingernails clamped down around Clary's wrist. She followed the hand upwards and met the brown eyes of Isabelle Lightwood, her childhood best friend.

"C, I missed you so much! God, I remember when you, Alec and I almost set that one playground on fire." Isabelle said with a wink. She was as gorgeous as ever, and from what Clary could tell, the current holder of Jon's attention. Or maybe she always has been. She had no idea.

"I, for one, did not partake in that incident. I was just there to watch." Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's older brother, said with a wink of his startling blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure we got married." Stated a deep, sultry voice. Clary's emerald eyes traveled to meet the speaker's amber ones. To hide her shocked expression, she took a long swig from the champagne flute Isabelle had passed her.

_Jace Herondale, _she thought to herself. Her childhood playmate and crush. From what Gossip Girl had told her, Jace was now longer the chivalrous little six year old who bought her flowers and candy rings whenever she was sad. He was a playboy who got drunk off his ass and landed said ass on page six.

"God, Jace. I wonder how all the women you've slept with would feel if they knew you were a married man!" Clary exclaimed, earning her a smirk from Jace and a giggle from the girls in the limo. He opened his mouth to say something, but was promptly cut off by a dark haired boy's strangled laughter. She figured he was Sebastian Verlac from the bowtie he was donning. Only a Verlac had fashion sense like that. He had been throwing Clary suggestive glances the entire ride. If only she was observant enough to notice.

* * *

Jace Herondale was ready to die.

The girl he had been in love with since he was four was finally back, but he hadn't been able to see her until just twenty minutes ago.

Once they arrived at the party, she had been swept up by Sebastian, his supposed best friend. Sebastian knew everything, even more than Gossip Girl when it came to their circle, meaning he knew exactly how Jace felt about him and his plans to deflower Clary. Assuming she was still a virgin.

He knew next to nothing about Clary. One day she had been eating peanut butter sandwiches and chocolate chip cookies with him at his estate, and the next, she just disappareared. Of course, Jon told him where she went, but it was still one of the hardest things he had ever gone through.

Jace watched as Sebastian, pulling his usually tricks, was shot down by Clary. He had slipped a tablet in her champagne, which she refused to drink, switching to Vitamin Water. Then, he tried to pull her away to a spare room, which she avoided by chatting with a few adults wondering how California was. Finally, he gave up and tried to kiss her. He stormed out of the house where the party was held with a big, red welt on his face.

Jace hid his smile in his glass. Smart girl.

The click of heels behind him alerted Jace to someone else's presence. He just hoped it wasn't one of Jon's old booty calls. He had sworn off girls last May once he heard Clary was coming back into town.

"If Sebastian even looks at me one more time, you better hold me back because Clary Fairchild is feeling slightly murderous."

Jace looked to his left, only to see Clary gracefully sinking down on to one of the white leather barstools next to him. She looked like the human manifestation of Aphrodite, with her glowing green eyes and Grecian gown.

"Trust me, C. I might just kill him myself. You didn't deserve that." Jace told her honestly, golden eyes meeting emerald. Her pink lips contorted into a small pout at the nickname, "C".

"I hate that." She muttered, examining her painted nails. Jace frowned as well.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows crinkling together. He felt the urge to brush back a few of her dark red curls that had fallen out of her updo, but she looked better with her hair down anyways.

"This place. Not necessarily the Hampton's, just the Upper East Side culture in general. Names are reduced to letters, money is thrown around like it means nothing, and everyone is spoiled and bratty. I'm just glad I didn't grow up in this mess." Jace bit his lip. Was that really how she saw him and his friends? Yes, Jace took advantage of the lifestyle he was brought up in, but he always wondered what it would be like to make his own way in the world.

"Jace, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She back tracked, slight panic in her voice.

"I think we just need to get to know each other again. After all, every marriage has its issues." Clary laughed and lightly slapped his arm. It was almost like old times.

"We definitely need to catch up. I really missed you while I was away." Clary said, a slight flush brushing across her cheeks. Hope soared in Jace's chest. Maybe she felt the same way about him that he did about her.

"Well, if you want to get on that sooner than later, we can ditch this stupid party and take a walk on the beach. Also, I'm staying with the Lightwoods and they're hosting Sunday brunch tomorrow. Would you like to accompany me, m'lady?" Jace addressed her formally, bowing slightly. He heard the faint snaps of cell phone cameras, but ignored them. Gossip Girl could say what she wanted. Everyone needed to know that Clary was spoken for.

"Oh, Mr. Herondale, how could I possible refuse?" She giggled before adding, "It's a date."

* * *

**Rate and Review pleaseeee :)**


	2. The Wild Brunch

**Thank you guys for all the positive feedback! To address some of the concerns in the reviews...**

**So Clary moved away when she was seven, and Jace had a little puppy dog crush on her starting when they were four/five. Kindergarten age love. I think I got fake married in Pre-K, but didn't we all? J&amp;C did. Currently, Clary and Isabelle are 16, about to turn 17 when Jace, Jon, and Seb are 17 going on 18. Clary came back for Thanksgiving/Christmas because for all of you who have divorced parents, we know the custody battle struggle and the "timeshare" thing. The Lightwoods, Herondales and the Morgensterns are really close family friends so of course they celebrated together. **

**Also, you guys should totally watch gossip girl. It's on a website called cokeandpopcorn for free and you can even watch it on your smartphone. It may or may not be why my GPA has dropped a few points. Oops. **

**Thank you for all the positive feedback! There will be a plotline, sort of following the shows, but with some of my signature heart-wrenching drama you may have read in "Scandals and Secrets"**

**P.S., I don't have an update day. I just try to do it as soon as possible, which is hard when I run xc/track, am in the school musical, play clarinet in orchestra/band, and take Ap/Honors classes. High School sucks. Drop out and become an author.**

**xoxo, A**

* * *

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here._

_As most of you know, last night was the infamous Southampton "White Party" thrown by, well, who really cares? _

_We all know what you're here for, dirt on Manhattan's Elite. _

_Was that J.C. escorting three girls into the pool house? _

_Who's I's new hottie? A lifeguard, perhaps? We all know what her preferred form of summer hookups are. _

_What about A? He was there one moment, and then gone the next. What are you hiding, A?_

_S and M, getting hot and heavy on the hammock, with a very angry I in the background._

_Seb, why so glum? Word is that C wouldn't put up with your advances. Maybe a few shots of vodka on ice will cure the pain of rejection._

_Spotted: C and J leaving the party hand in hand. Is The Upper East Side's new addition enough to tame our wild party animal? And what about that juicy little rumor that the pair was seen smooching on C's doorstep?_

* * *

_Sunday mornings. In the normal world, it consists of pancakes and waffles and quality family time. For Upper East Siders, breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code, and one hundred of our closest friends. _

_We heard the Herondale's and the Lightwood's are throwing this morning's event. Looks like these two families will be dishing up more than just lox and caviar. Gossip Girl will take scandals and secrets, served piping hot, please!_

* * *

The next morning, Clary woke with a killer headache, and a very peppy Isabelle Lightwood bouncing on her bed like a toddler.

"Up, up, up!" Isabelle exclaimed, enunciating with every bounce.

Clary groaned, rolling over in her silky lilac sheets. It was too early for this. Too early for anything, really.

"Go to hell, Isabelle." Clary muttered into her pillowcase.

"Now, now, Clare-bear. I come bearing gifts." She simpered, holding up two garment bags from Neiman Marcus.

"Oh god. You went shopping for me, didn't you."? Clary groaned again, knowing how Isabelle loved her shopping, and dressing others up like a Barbie doll.

"Well, technically I went with Alec's err, friend, who's also one of my mother's designers so you'll love it, by default."

As it turns out, Clary really did love the dress Isabelle had pulled for her.

It was a thin strapped, white sundress with eyelet detailing and bursts of red, navy, and jade beading in tribal patterns. She wore a tangle of long, gold necklaces, matching bangles, and beaded earrings. The only thing missing was-

"Shoes!" Isabelle shrieked, rushing into Clary's closet. Nearly a minute later, she emerged, triumphantly holding up a pair of golden heels.

Isabelle entrusted Clary to do her own hair and makeup while she began prepping herself.

Clary stuck with simple, loose curls and light touches of makeup. A few coats of mascara, a sheer powder, a dab of blush, and rosy lip-gloss was all she really needed.

Isabelle emerged from Clary's bathroom looking like a supermodel, as always.

Her hair was done up in curls and a brown satin headband, and her long sleeved lace and eyelet white dress was paired with black lace tights and sky high black heels. She accessorized by draping herself in pearls.

"Izzy, you look amazing!" Clary exclaimed, grabbing her purse. From what she could gather by looking at the time on her phone, they were running late.

"We look amazing together. By the way, you're not quite forgiven for ditching me for ten years. You can make it up to me by coming to my party next Saturday when we get back to the city. It's the biggest event of the season."

Not another party, Clary inwardly groaned.

"Of course, Iz. Anything for you."

* * *

"Is it just me, or does this event get duller and duller every year?" Jonathan Morgenstern mumbled into his glass of juice he was handed at "the kids table". He, Jace, and Sebastian were seated at their table in the corner, awaiting the rest of their group.

"Don't worry, J.C., we'll be back in the city tomorrow, and school starts Mondays. Ah, how I do love the freshmen. They're so… Fresh." Sebastian grinned like the Cheshire cat. Jace bit down a wave of insults.

Jon couldn't know about his feelings for Clary. He'd flay him alive. Especially with them already fighting for the spot of top dog at St. Jude's. And for an acceptance letter to Dartmouth.

He only hoped things would calm down before school started back up on Monday. It was their senior year, after all. The boys in their group, besides Simon, would all be graduating this year, leaving Clary, Isabelle, and Maia by themselves.

"Hello, boys." Isabelle said, striding over to their table. The whole rest of their entourage rode on her heels, with Clary flanking her left side.

Only a day in and she was already the reigning Queen's second in command. Jace supposed it was due to their lifelong ties, but they hadn't seen each other before yesterday since last Thanksgiving.

Clary never really talked at the family gatherings she was forced to attend. She flew in for a day, and promptly flew out before anyone had the chance to strike up a conversation.

Jace noted Clary's attire. It was very Upper East Side, a pretty white dress with colorful accessories. Somehow, Clary managed to maintain her personality while playing Izzy's Barbie doll.

She slid a chair out and sat next to Jace, opposite Isabelle and Jon.

"Hey." Clary whispered with a small smile, fiddling with her gold rings.

"Hey, yourself." Jace grinned back. Jonathan and Seb had gotten up in search of alcohol, so it was safe for him to take Clary's hand in his own. She blushed a little, but didn't pull away.

He really wished she had paid him any attention at those stupid holiday dinners.

"So, about last night…" Jace began, voice trailing off at the end. Before she could respond, Jon and Seb made their way back to the table, hugging a bottle of champagne to add to their flutes of orange juice.

* * *

Clary gladly downed her mimosa.

He was going to bring up the kiss, and she just could not handle that right now. She had just gotten back in town, just gotten reacclimated to the life she only led for days at a time since she moved away at age seven.

She did not need any drama now.

Sure, she's always carried a little torch for the Golden Boy, but that was just puppy love. There's no way he could have reciprocated the feelings.

Clary set her glass down and saw Sebastian throw a little wink at her. She rolled her eyes. That boy was relentless.

"Clary! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Isabelle's voice filled the air, polished nails tapping the table impatiently.

She flushed as her former friend's gaze bore into her. "Sorry, Iz. The mimosa is getting to my head."

Isabelle huffed a little, but was slightly pacified.

"Oh, well we're heading back into the city after brunch. Care to join Jace, Alec and I? I can help you pick your clothes for tomorrow, and you don't have to ride with those creeps." She smirked, motioning to Sebastian and Jonathan.

Clary noticed that the other girls hadn't eaten much, while she had been piling Eggs Benedict and seasoned potatoes into her mouth for a solid twenty minutes.

Aline and Kaelie, Isabelle's two minions, simply picked at a few of the rolls in the bread baskets adorning the tables, while Izzy herself seemed to live solely off of alcoholic beverages.

Maybe if they took up a form of cardio that wasn't shopping, they wouldn't have to diet so hard.

"Count me in." Clary smiled; glad not to have to face Sebastian, who was nursing a hangover with three Bloody Marys.

Clary sighed. Getting used to "Manhattan's Elite" would take longer than she had previously thought.

* * *

_Hey, Upper East Siders_

_Word is that last night; Seb was turned down, hard, by the mysterious C. _

_Clary's debut at the notorious White Party was short. And apparently not very sweet. But you know what is? Revenge. We hear it's best-served cold and who's better at revenge than Sebastian Verlac? Who's hungry?_

_After Robert Lightwood's annual brunch, his children, J, and C all took off back towards the city. Rumor has it things are getting heated between our Golden Boy and New York's New Darling. Wonder how big brother J.C feels about his little sis getting up close and personal with the biggest player on the UES. _

_A storm is brewing, little C, and I have a feeling it'll be one for the books._

_Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

* * *

"What is her fixation with me?" Clary screeched into the screen of her phone. The website displayed on her browser showed a picture of Clary and Jace, holding hands at the brunch with a very angry looking Jonathan sitting across from them.

"At least you don't have your very own 'Spotted' map like I do. It's really annoying when I just want to shop, and all these people and sending in tips to Gossip Girl of where I am." Isabelle complained, trying to sound exasperated. The girl lived and breathed attention. There was no way she was truly upset.

They were lounging in Clary's room, receiving manicures and pedicures from "Isabelle's people", a prep team worthy of an Oscar's starlet.

The justification? The first day of Constance Billard's School For Girls, the Ivy League prep school Izzy, and now Clary, attended.

While living in New Hampshire, Clary could get away with jeans and a nice cardigan paired with brown riding boots. Here, the girls were like sharks, and a bad outfit was freshly spilled blood.

"So since we live only a few building away, I figured we could walk to school, just like old times. That way, I can approve your outfit in private. You don't know how many girl's I've made cry over the past few years." Isabelle laughed lightly as she blew on her nails.

According to Aline and Kaelie, in the one conversation Clary had with them, Izzy had caused more than one girl to wake up screaming in the middle of the night, whimpering, "tights are not pants" repeatedly.

Clary glanced at Isabelle's "lazy" post-brunch ensemble. Black polka dotted shorts, a black satin camisole, and a long pink silk robe. Her brown hair fell in perfect brushed out curls and was pulled back by her signature accessory, a headband.

"That sounds fine." Clary stated distractedly, glancing out her windows.

"You're distracted, so spill. Which one are you going to sleep with first?" Isabelle sighed, cocking an eyebrow. If Clary weren't so shocked, she would have been jealous. It seemed everyone could do the eyebrow trick but her.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Clary spluttered, trying to form a coherent thought. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Seb or Jace? They both have their eye on you. It's really up to you. They're both huge fuckboys, but you've got to admit, they're hot. So, which one?" Isabelle patted one fingernail and deemed it try enough. She picked up a glass of water and patiently sipped, awaiting an answer.

When she got none, realization dawned in her brown eyes.

"Ooh, C. We have got to get you laid. Maybe then you'll stop blushing every time we bring up a topic that makes you uncomfortable. I mean, come on. If you're going to hang out with us, you need to stop being so damn innocent."

What ever happened to quiet, ladylike Isabelle who was focused on nothing but perfection?

"She grew up." Isabelle glared at Clary with cold eyes. She must have spoken out loud.

"Look, Izzy. I'm not like you guys. I'm not into the popularity and the money and the clothes. I just want a good education, and my acceptance letter to Brown for art, like my mother." Clary sighed, examining her now perfect nails.

"Oh, whatever, C. You'll get used to it. Quit your whining and get to sleep. You'll need your strength if you insist on making an enemy out of me."

"Wait, Iz, that's not what I'm saying-" Clary tried to console her, but the Ice Queen of Constance façade had already taken over.

"Regain your senses, and talk to me in the morning. We're friends, C, best friends, but if you keep acting like this, I'll have no choice but to exile you." And with that, Isabelle Lightwood turned on her designer flip flopped foot and marched out the door of the Morgenstern's penthouse.

* * *

"Oh god." Jace groaned to himself as he paused his music, glancing down at the latest Gossip Girl blast. He had deluded himself into thinking his complicated relationship with Clary would stay under wraps, but no. She knew everything.

He plopped down on a bench in Central Park. The sun was setting, and his mother was probably wondering where he was, but Celine and Stephen could wait.

As long as he didn't die, get arrested, or caught in a cheating scandal, they could care less about his activities. Even when he was only going on a run to get back in shape for Lacrosse.

The leaves were just beginning to change colors, marking the end of the summer and the start of his favorite season. The season she usually came home.

He was a pathetic, lovesick puppy. He was the notorious Jace Herondale, who had more notches in his bedpost than Hugh Hefner himself.

Guys like him did not stay hung up on their childhood crush for this long.

He needed to do something about his… emotions. She was never going to love him back, and she was certainly never just going to be some random hook up.

He needed a palette cleanser, a disposable Constance girl who he could use once, then never give the time of day to again.

Starting tomorrow, Jace Herondale was a Clarissa Morgenstern-free man.

* * *

Isabelle was fuming. How dare she?

How dare she waltz back into New York and try to change the way of things? She couldn't do that. Isabelle knew it, everyone knew it.

There was a hierarchy, and Clary had the chance to float to the top with ease. She knew all the right people and was formerly best friends with the Queen herself.

Hell, she even had Herondale panting at her feet.

She needed to be taught a lesson, reinitiated into the world of the Upper East Side.

She needed to be humiliated, and Isabelle knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

**I went there. Of course I did. What do you guys expect from me after all this time? Do you really think I'm going to be one of those people that gets Clacey off the bat? Nope. There's going to be drama, because who doesn't love drama when it's not happening to them?**

**If you saw Gossip Girl, you know that basically all the main characters hooked up with one another at one point. **

**Also, here's a little reference for anyone wondering how the TMI characters line up to gossip girl's...**

**Clary- the Serena of the show, but with a Chuck-Blair romance. A splash of Jenny in her too, for the innocence and rapid changing.**

**Isabelle- Basically Blair, except not a virgin when the plot starts, and with no steady boyfriend.**

**Jace- Nate *swoons* Just as sweet, but with a little bit of a Chuck side, as you could see from the last lines. Still the hottest guy at St. Judes.**

**Sebastian- Chuck, except with out his Blair... Yet. ;)**

**Simon- Our Lonely Boy, Dan Humphrey. Except he actually has UES blood in him.**

**Maia- Vanessa, Lonely Boy's best friend turned lover with crazy, hippie parents.**

**Aline&amp;Kaelie- Kati and Iz, Blair's blind followers**

**Alec- The Eric like character, you know, since he's gay, but with a worse fashion sense and not anyone's younger brother**

**Jon isn't really based off of anyone since Serena had a younger brother (eric) that is nothing like Jonathan Morgenstern.**

**Remember to rate and review!**


	3. Good to be Back?

**So, surprise, I'm not dead. I know I've neglected all of my stories, but I've been so busy and have had no time to write lately unless it's for school. I still have three more weeks (cries) but after that I'll be stress-free, aside from work and running, and ready to write. I need to finish Scandals and Secrets, I really do, but I had more inspiration to write this story. So, sit back, grab some chicken nuggets, and enjoy!**

* * *

_Good morning, Upper East Siders!_

_The leaves have begun to change, and the credit card expenses have started to pill up, which can only mean one thing… The first day of Constance Billard's for our favorite Park Avenue Princesses._

_Spotted: I storming out of the Morgenstern's penthouse. How's your reconciliation with the UES' new it girl, I? Worried she'll usurp the monarchy?_

_J, blowing off steam in Central Park. My, my, my, what's gotten you all hot and sweaty, J? Maybe you and I should invest in anger management classes, or perhaps each other?_

_Gossip Girl can already smell the dramatic school year ahead._

_Xoxo_

* * *

Clary had no idea what to wear, what so ever.

Standing in her large walk-in closet, sparsely filled with things her Mayrse Lightwood sent over last night from her personal stylist, and the clothes Isabelle picked out for her before their fight, she gazed into the floor length mirror.

So many "what-ifs" swirled in her mind. The Internet gossip site was already calling her an "it-girl", which is probably what got Izzy so upset.

Clary sighed. If that's how she was going to be perceived, that's exactly what they were going to get.

* * *

Jace was far passed confused when the Lightwood limo rolled up in front of his town house, and only Isabelle stepped out. Where was Alec?

"He got a lift to school with someone else." Isabelle responded to Jace's silent question. She ran a polished finger along the door of the car, stopping on the trunk, where she then hoisted herself up to sit on it. Crossing her legs, Jace could see the sides of her, erm; behind that the short plaid skirt Isabelle was donning did not cover. Her lace stocking and black heels left just enough to the imagination, while her sleeveless chiffon shirt, charcoal vest, and loosely tied red tie did not.

Isabelle only ever dressed like this when she was trying to seduce someone.

Jace had to admit that Isabelle was hot, with her long brunette curls, mischievous eyes, and her legs for days, but her tendencies for manipulation and revenge always set him off.

"I was hoping you would ride with me today?" She asked, lighting biting her lip. Jace hated himself for getting in the car at the simple bat of an eyelash, but he could say he hated what went on once Isabelle pressed the dividing button between the driver and the backseat.

He knew that, even with her lipstick staining his own lips and messed up hair, he would rule St. Jude's this year, and nobody, not even a short redhead with hypnotizing eyes, would stand in his way.

* * *

Isabelle smacked her lips with satisfaction.

Jace had gotten out of the car first, stares following him as he exited the Lightwood limo, while Isabelle stayed behind to fix her "sex hair" and smudged makeup.

Jace was too easy, falling for Isabelle's simplest tricks of the trade, but she knew deep down they both needed that and were eager to jump at the first attractive offer they saw.

She would never admit it to the world, but Simon Lewis, a simple, new money Brooklynite, had completely shattered her heart. She seemed to be losing everyone in her life.

Isabelle shook the thoughts out of her brain. She couldn't get soft now, not with revenge right around the corner.

She fired off a quick text to the tip line, and waiting, a small smile crossing her lips.

Phase one of her plan was set into motion, and nothing was stopping her now.

* * *

_Only 7 AM and I already have my first tips. Let's read what they said…_

_Spotted: J and I taking my advice, getting hot and heavy in the backseat of the Lightwood's limo. Where was big brother A when this all happened? And what about C? She and J.C. arrived on campus in style this morning, seeming oblivious to the power struggles all around them. Better watch out, Morgensterns, trouble is brewing, and we wouldn't want our favorite pair of siblings found dead once the gunfire ceases._

Jonathan was furious.

Why did Jace Herondale get everything? Everything that Jon wanted for himself…

While the "Golden Boy" had been pining after his sweet little sister all these years, Jon had darker, more scandalous desires. He wanted Isabelle, the reigning Queen of Constance.

Iz didn't just let anyone into her bed, or storage room closet, back of a limo, you name it. Her suitors all had to have certain qualities- tall, rich, and handsome.

Jon met all of those standards, and yet, they only had a brief fling last year after her breakup with the worthless rat boy.

Why the Isabelle Lightwood would go after someone as nerdy and inferior as Simon Lewis was far beyond Jonathan, but it pissed him off.

Jon snuck a glance at his sister, mentally approving her outfit. She blended in with the other Constance girls, but still managed to stand out in her white tank top, black leather skirt, shimmering jacket and a skinny black tie. Jon knew from her lack of headband and surplus of heeled, suede booties that Isabelle did not have a hand in dressing her. This was all Clary.

If Iz couldn't see what was right in front of her, then how could she ever possibly know how to rule a school? Maybe it was time for a change in leadership, and Jon knew just the girl to cause a political coup.

* * *

Sebastian Verlac could smell drama from a mile away, so when Isabelle Lightwood approached him in first period, a class they couldn't possibly share, he wasn't too surprised.

"Hey, Iz. Tired of Herondale already? We both know who could show you a better time." Sebastian purred in Isabelle's ear. She pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

"Please, Seb. J is just a prop in my latest production. I'm here to talk business." Izzy's eyes glinted with the sweet, sweet look of revenge, piping Sebastian's interest.

"A new scheme? Count me in." Sebastian said with a coy smile. This ought to be good. "Who's the victim?"

Isabelle clenched her teeth, clearly fresh off another rampage. Sebastian idly wondered how many girls were sobbing right now trying to clean yogurt and coffee off their first day off school outfits, or screaming, "tights are not pants!" at each other.

"Clarissa Morgenstern thinks she can waltz into town and take over from me? Just because she has all the guys panting after her cheap behind, besides my brother and hers, does not mean she's the new it girl! God, everyone is treating her like some shiny new toy!" Isabelle complained, stomping her foot a little and she ranted.

Sebastian nodded, piecing the puzzle together. That's why Isabelle slept with Jace this morning, for revenge against Clary. Though, Clary didn't know enough about the Upper East Side yet to even read Gossip Girl. She probably didn't get the updates.

If Isabelle wanted to really hurt the girl, she was going to have to play even dirtier.

"So where do I play into this?" Sebastian asked, feigning ignorance. They both knew what he needed to do, and that he did it all the time.

"Have your moral values changed over the summer at all?" Izzy batted her eyelashes at Sebastian, twirling a piece of chocolaty hair.

"Please, Lightwood. I think you know better than that." Sebastian scoffed, earning him a vengeful smile from Isabelle.

"Well then. I think we have ourselves a plan.

* * *

The bus ride from Maia's loft back to the Upper East Side was a long, bumpy one.

Simon cursed himself for staying the night at her place to study. Sure, she was the smartest girl in their grade and also one of the most free-spirited, but the backache Simon was enduring from sleeping on her thrift store couch was not worth the few extra points on his SAT.

Not that he really needed it, anyways. His practice tests were off the charts, and there was no way Morgenstern or Herondale were going to get accepted into Harvard, Dartmouth, or Yale with their work ethic.

_But they're legacies,_ a little voice in the back of Simon's mind chided him. He told the voice to shut the hell up.

Simon was no longer flat broke, as his family was when his sister Rebecca began to look at colleges. He had a surplus of possibilities that Becky didn't.

Still, based on her brains alone, Becky had gotten a full ride to UCLA, far away from the Upper East Side, far away from Gossip Girl.

She had been a joke at Constance, but never seemed to care. Her scholarship was giving her the best education money could buy, thus giving her a bright future. She didn't care about the mean girls or the hierarchy.

The complete opposite of her brother.

Simon worked hard to keep up with his born rich friends, but found he always felt a little awkward at dinner parties or brunches. He always picked the wrong fork, or let his elbows momentarily hit the table. He laughed at the wrong jokes, and spoke at the wrong moments.

He would never quite fit in with the social circle he called his friends, but at least he was talked about.

That's why Simon found Maia so attractive when they had first met. Sure, she had golden brown hair that fell into perfect curls and an infectious personality, but the fact that she took her inheritance and basically gave it away to those who needed it more, not caring at all about the petty things, is why Simon stayed with her.

But as time went on, Simon found her Mother Theresa act get a little old.

He knew that Isabelle Lightwood still had feelings for him. He saw it in her big brown eyes every time the group got together, but she was a pretentious bitch who only cared about attention. She ran Constance with an iron grip and had no idea how to let loose.

Simon felt a solid body hit his, sending him back a couple feet. Thankfully, his books were kept in a tan messenger bag, one his step-dad had gotten him, saying he needed to keep up his appearance.

"God, I am so sorry!" A kind female voice apologized sincerely. That piped Simon's attention. The girls at Constance never apologized for anything, especially when it was their fault.

The girl in question was petite, wearing a unique twist on the standard issue "rich girl" uniform. She had the plaid and the tie, but the girl played with it, making it her own. Simon appreciated people who held on to their individuality. It was dead these days.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," the girl held out her hand. "But you can call me Clary."

Simon's hand met hers in a firm shake, meeting her emerald green eyes.

He held back a huge grin. The scarlet haired girl was nothing like the vicious Alpha males that shared her last name.

Jon was the biggest idiot around, but also one of the most well-respected. A respect born out of fear of his father.

Everyone knew Valentine Morgenstern. Don't let the Angelic name fool you, the man was pure evil. His eyes were blacker than the pits of hell themselves, and Simon could only assume his heart was the same. Too bad he practically owned the city.

At least his two children had the bright, glistening eyes of their mother.  
Not that Simon voiced any of this too Clary. She would be freaked out on how he knew so much. Simon did his research.

Instead, he simply smiled and said, "Well, I'll be damned. You're the girl everyone has been raving about."

Clary's eyes glinted with confusion. She let out a nervous laugh. "They… what?"

Oh, this was seriously good. She didn't have a clue about the pandemonium she had been causing since her arrival.

"Yeah, you've been all over Gossip Girl. She even has a poll about you and whether or not you're going to be the next Queen of Constance."

Clary bit her lip. "No, that's Isabelle."

Simon laughed. "Well, 87% of her readers disagree. Nobody really likes Isabelle these days. She's too cruel." Simon informed Clary as the sounds of high heels clacked on the hardwood floor of the hallways behind them.

"You have to be cruel to be queen. And you heard Clary, Si. I'm queen. Always have been always will be."

Simon slowly turned to face his ex-girlfriend, Isabelle Lightwood, who looked royally pissed off.

She looked good, despite her murderous glares at Clary and the slight smudging of her berry lipstick. Isabelle gave Simon a once over before setting her sights on the redhead next to him.

"Hi, Clare. How are you holding up on your first day back?" Isabelle simpered, brown eyes wide as she placed a hand on Clary's shoulder.

Clary narrowed her eyes and shook off Izzy's hand. She stepped closer, so that they almost stood eye-to-eye.

"You know, I'm not quite sure how things work around here or how you were raised, but in New Hampshire, we don't go around sleeping with boys you know your best friend is interested in. That actually makes you kind of a slut." Clary stated calmly, though Simon could see that she was anything but.

Isabelle's smile faltered slightly before plastering back into place.

"Instead of being so mad at me, you should be more upset at Jace. I mean, he is the one that came on to me!" Isabelle pouted, causing Simon to roll his eyes. On their journey around, Simon's perhifrial vision picked out the golden form of Jace, watching the girl's showdown with a detached intrest. Asshole.

"I highly doubt that. Jonathan warned me about you, Izzy, and trust me, I'm not one you want to play your games with." Clary warned, turning on her heel and marching away.

Girls and boys alike stared after her, gaping. Clary Morgenstern had just put down the Queen and walked away unscathed.

Sebastian Verlac, another one of Simon's supposed friends and resident scum of the earth, came up behind Isabelle. They both had a lust for murder in their eyes.

Simon gulped. He liked Clary, but if Iz and Seb had put aside their general revulsion for each other to take her down, she didn't stand a chance.

* * *

_Spotted: a brawl in the hall of Constance-St. Jude's. I's confrontation of C didn't go as planned, for our Queen was knocked down a few pegs. Catch the video Melanine982 was kind enough to send in __**Here**__. Thanks, Mel. _

_While I has been licking her wounds with a certain S.V., C has been staking her claim to the Met steps. Better watch out, I, C is not a force to be reckoned with and won't go down with out a fight. _

"You're an idiot, Clare." Jon shook his head, taking a seat a step below his sister.

Clary simply smiled, throwing her head back. The cool September breeze blew her flaming curls around.

"I know."

* * *

**Well, there you have it, folks! I hope you liked the long Simon POV as a little appeasment for my month long leave. Hopefully I'll write another chapter after dinner since I'm avoiding responsiblities. I also can't spell anymore since my brain is completely fried. I promise, Clace is coming eventually, but what's a good love story without a shitload of drama first?**

**xoxo, A**


	4. Smooch, Smooch

**I'm back and with a brand new chapter, fresh from the mind of a girl who really doesn't want to do her homework, but doesn't want to fail her classes. Do you see my dilemma here? Why can't I live on the Upper East Side and go to Constance St. Billard's so I can focus on the important things, like drinking and boys, instead of worrying about my high school education and college acceptance letter? Sigh. Well, we can't have it all, can we? I wish I was Blair Waldorf, but who doesn't? She's the Queen. Anyways, I sort of kept my promises with quick updates, but the reviews were scarce and unencouraging! Like oh, did you expect this story to suck or something? "Actually good." Uhg. That was sort of offensive, anon guest. If you want another chapter, you'll have to review more! **

* * *

_Spotted: Alec Lightwood hurrying down 5__th__ Ave, ducking into one of his mother's shops. Where's the fire, A? We both know you're not that into fashion, not enough to induce running, anyways. _

Alec Lightwood let out a huge exhale as he read the latest blast.

She doesn't know, he reminded himself. No one knew, not even Isabelle.

Alec loved his sister, but Izzy had turned into something he could barely recognize, and her currently power struggle with Clary just proved him right.

Yes, he felt bad that all of Iz's fascist followers were "switching sides", but Clary was showing them kindness, and she sort of deserved it after sleeping with Alec's best friend to get back at Clary.

Alec tugged at a string fraying off the end of his basic black sweater. He would have a fit if he saw it-

"No bother, Alexander. My fashionable eyes have already laid their gaze upon this monstrosity you call an outfit." A deep voice resonated through the stairwell leading up to Lightwood Designs' studio. Alec bit back a grin. He was always one for the dramatics.

Clad in a crisp pinstripe suit and purple shirt, Magnus Bane was easily the most fashionable man in Manhattan. He dressed Isabelle and Mayrse on a daily basis, and Alec and his father for special events.

Robert Lightwood certainly wasn't Magnus' biggest fan, but who could argue when Page Six admired the movie star's outfit choices?

Magnus was also very, very, very gay and very proud of it, which was something Alec admired.

Why couldn't he have the progressive parents that ran a spa resort in Indonesia? Nope, instead he got the outwardly homophobic father who voiced his opinions every opportunity he got, and a mother that simply stayed silent and let her pieces talk for her.

His sister's extreme bitchiness didn't make her a very good person to talk to, and Alec was afraid that Jace wouldn't understand, or worse, tell the group. His secret would be all over Gossip Girl within milliseconds, and he would be shunned from his family and the UES.

No, he just had to push it down and get through one more year of high school. Then he could move away for college and finally be himself.

That was until he met Magnus.

Of course, Alec always knew him as "the guy who forces me into nice suits" but Alec had never really met him.

Imagine his shock when "the suit guy" was actually a very attractive, young Asian man with the most intriguing eyes he had ever seen.

Since their first conversation, Magnus and Alec have had a strange relationship, to put it lightly, never pushing too far past Alec's boundaries, never going out in public together. He was sure Magnus was distraught by it, but still understood, nonetheless.

If only Alec could find the strength to tell the world who he really was, instead of showing them exactly what they wanted to see.

* * *

With the Kiss on the Lips party fast approaching, Isabelle needed to get her act together again. This was the biggest social event of the fall season, always hosted by hers truly, and it needed to be perfect.

Especially with her social standing in freefall.

It had been five days before Clary made her debut at Constance, and she was already so loved, it seemed impossible Isabelle could ever reclaim her rightful throne.

Innocent little Clarissa Morgenstern, with her virginal attitude and New Hampshire values. Isabelle and Sebastian had tried their hardest to dig up some blackmail worthy dirt, so Seb could sleep with her and so Iz could run her out of town, but she was squeaky clean.

Oh, please. Everyone had dirt, Isabelle just had to dig a little deeper to get to Clary's.

She could already tell Sebastian was getting soft. One bat of an eyelash from Clary could turn him to her side.

At least she still had Jace. He was adamant in his barely disguised disgust for her. Isabelle had no idea what Clary could have done to make him hate her so much, but she didn't mind. It just helped her cause more.

Isabelle scrolled through the RSVP section of Gossip Girl, confirming that even though she was a Queen exiled, her subjects still appreciated a good party.

* * *

Heavy breaths blew out of Jace Herondale's mouth as he pushed through the last mile, half mile, 400 meters. He needed that scholarship; he needed a reason to escape.

His mother would never let him leave Manhattan otherwise.

Jace paused at a tree; pushing his palms against the rough, cool bark as he regained his breath. Running was his only sanity these days, the only time his thoughts didn't drift to red and green.

He glanced up from the slowly browning grass to gaze at the duck infested waters of Central Park and froze. There she was again. His hallucination of Clary.

This time, Fake Clary was wearing a striped black and white shirt, a brown leather jacket and dark jeans. Her blood red curls were messily pulled back into a low ponytail, accentuating her elegant features.

Jace sighed. This was getting out of hand. After his escapades with Izzy, and half the girls at Constance, things just got worse.

After every labored pant, he found himself wishing it were Clary underneath him. Sebastian had once said that a new girl every night was therapeutic, but Jace found himself more and more distraught.

So distraught that Fake Clary had pulled out a loaf of stale bread and began to feed the yellow monstrosities, quaking viciously at her. Fake Clary had the audacity to giggle.

Jace just watched, open-mouthed. Slowly, she turned to him, glimmering emerald eyes meeting his own aureate ones, proving to him it wasn't a hallucination.

Fake Clary's eyes never had the right shade of green.

She simply waved a weak wave, and went back to dotting on the ducks.

Outraged someone so pure and innocent could associate herself with such beasts, Jace swallowed his fear and stormed over and grabbed the bread out of her hands.

"I thought someone raised by someone as sensible as Jocelyn would know better." Jace groaned, holding the half torn loaf above his head, far out of Clary's reach.

She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "And I thought someone with your 'impeccable breeding' would know better than to harass the girl he's been avoiding for no reason at all." Clary growled, not meeting his eyes.

Jace could tell he had hurt her. Half of him told him to end it and move on, but the other half begged, pleaded to be the one for Clary. Someone she deserved.

"But… The ducks." Jace shuddered, hoping his simple, barely coherent sentence would be enough.

Clary cracked a small smile. It was simply breathtaking, or maybe it was just from the run. Jace wasn't sure. He had never felt like this before.

"Is poor, wittle Jacey still afraid of the cute wittle duckies?" Clary mocked, poking at his arm good-naturedly. She must've remembered their childhood, when Isabelle and Alec filled his bathtub with rubber ducks. The plastic, beady red eyes were still embedded in his memory.

Jace said nothing, and Clary began to giggle. The ducks were getting impacting, quacking louder, but she didn't seem to mind. She was oblivious to the flesh-rendering demons below her.

Jace tossed the loaf into the pond, a feeling of satisfaction washing over him as he watched the monsters battle for the bread instead of Clary's limbs.

"You're a strange one, Herondale." Clary whispered, turning to leave. Jace caught her wrist.

"Clare, I am so sorry." He said, pouring as much sincerity into his tone as he possibly could. Clary bit her lip, eyes cast downwards.

"I just don't understand. I thought we really had something." Her voice was choked and he noticed the tears threatening to spill over the rims of her eyelashes. It was the most weakness she's allowed to show all week.

"We do, Clary, but I just…" Jace trailed off, not knowing how to express his _feelings_. They were an entirely new thing to him.

"You just want to keep sleeping with my ex-best friend turned mortal enemy?" Clary scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"No, Clary! That was a one-time thing. She wanted revenge, I wanted a distraction. It won't happen again." He swore, meeting her skeptical gaze.

Moments, minutes, maybe hours passed before she finally responded.

"I don't trust you, but I'm willing to give whatever this is, a shot." Clary allowed a thin smile to cross her lips. Jace slid his hand in hers.

"How about we ditch the party tonight and go on our own date instead?"

"Hotel Alicante still up and running?" Clary asked with a sly grin plastered to her lips. As kids, they would always cause mayhem in the Herondale's hotel. Maybe history was bound to repeat itself.

* * *

"Uhg." Clary groaned later in the afternoon, safely inside her room. She had no idea what to wear, how to do her hair, or even what they were going to do tonight. It was five o'clock, and Jace was coming at six.

Her father had his personal shopper drop off a gown for the Kiss on the Lips party, clearly seeing the invitation Jon had brought home the other day and assuming Clary would be going as well. It was a nice, yet misguided gesture, but at least he was trying.

Clary knew she should probably call her mom and Luke, but Jocelyn would be so disappointed that she was already caught up in a level five hurricane of drama.

She picked up the gown, a long, strapless scarlet number with matching ruby and diamond earring, and silver Jimmy Choo heels. It was certainly head turning. Too bad Isabelle would either murder her, or publically humiliate her if Clary were to show up.

Instead, Clary pulled a more casual outfit from her closet. Black beaded dress, tan leather jacket, and motorcycle boots.

She sat at her vanity and began to curl the ends of her already silky hair. There must've been something in the water to allow her wild waves to dry tame every day.

Clary remembered how most of the girls did their makeup here, cakey and smoky, and decided to opt for the simpler look she wore to school everyday.

Taupe liner around the lids, a few coats of mascara, red tinted gloss and she was good to go.

She wondered what Izzy was doing right now. Was she also sitting at her vanity, prepping for an entirely different reason? Or was she planning her next attempt at ruining Clary's life? Her daily tricks never seemed to work, or maybe she was just going easy, for now. Clary sighed. She was excited to have her best friend back, but it seemed that the new Isabelle Lightwood was a total bitch.

She was happy in New Hampshire at boarding school, so why was she so hung up on failed relationships? Why was she even forgiving Jace after sleeping with Izzy and God knows who else within the past five days?

She had only been back in her old lifestyle for a week, and she was already acting like one of them.

A knock sounded on the door to her bedroom.

"Come in!" Clary chirped, trying to sound light in the midst of her depressive rant.

Jon stepped through the doorway, looking sharp in his designer suit. His light blonde hair was slicked back with an abundance of gel, and his emerald eyes caught the light in mysterious ways. Clary was determined to find somewhere else to sleep tonight, because she knew her brother would be bringing home one or two _guests_ for the evening.

"What's with the getup?" Jonathan motioned up and down his sister's body, white eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Clary stood, rolling her eyes.

"I have a date." She grinned, stepping into her boots.

"A what?" Jonathan nearly shrieked in a very unmasculine way. He cleared his throat a few times before saying, "Since when does my little sister go on dates?"

"Since Jace Herondale asks her out on one? We're stopping for sushi and then catching a movie." Clary said breezily, hoping Jon wouldn't make a huge deal out of it. Her prayers were not answered, for a series of profanities and promises of violence escaped her brother's lips. Clary waited, tapping her foot, for him to calm down.

"Why is Jace Herondale of all people taking you out on your first date? He's a pig, Clare. He slept with your best friend on Monday and you know it!" Jon finished his rant, inhaling deeply to make up for all the air he just spewed.

"Who said it's my first date?" Clary said, lifting an eyebrow. She was forever grateful to her old friends for teaching her how to do that.

Jon turned a bright, furious red, running a hand through his gelled hair.

He cursed, yet again.

"Dammit, Clarissa! I really do not want to know about my little sister's… sex life." He spluttered, choking on the last words.

"Good, and I don't want to know about yours, which is why I'm staying out tonight." She said with a wink, picking up her purse and dashing out of the Morgenstern penthouse before Jonathan had time to react.

She slammed into a solid wall of muscle.

"Shortcake, you really need to watch where you're going. Not all of us are going to be so nice about getting body check." A deep, male voice stated with a light-hearted chuckle.

Clary's heart warmed a little.

She looked up, expecting to meet gold, but instead, pitiless black. Her green eyes widened, and she took a step backwards.

The name hissed between her cherry painted lips like an unspeakable sin.

"_Sebastian."_

* * *

**Another reason why I wish I lived on the UES; I wouldn't have to cook for myself like I'm about to go do right now. I have finals to cram for and my diet of late has been apples with peanut butter, gluten free frozen foods (I have celiacs. Also, happy Celiac's awareness month) and ice cream. Let's pray that my cross country coach doesn't find out. I'd be dead and unable to update my stories.**

**xoxo, A**


End file.
